Amo los Tomates
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Sakura es la típica chica que busca el amor, y como los chicos no caen del cielo, ella va a buscarlo, aunque las cosas no salen como quería, encontrándose con un chico tirado y desangrándose, lo que no sabe es que este chico cambiara su futuro. -Estas roja, como un tomate –escuche que Sasuke me decía al oído, solo para que yo escuchara. – amo los tomates. SASUSAKU - COMPLETE.


**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** –Sakura es la típica chica que busca el amor, y como los chicos no caen del cielo, ella va a buscarlo, aunque las cosas no salen como quería, encontrándose con un chico tirado y desangrándose, lo que no sabe es que este chico cambiara su futuro.-Estas roja, como un tomate –escuche que Sasuke me decía al oído, solo para que yo escuchara. – amo los tomates.

**Notas de Autor: **_**Este fic es un regalo para Sandi Cacciatore… mi one! **_____

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Amo los Tomates**

**OneShot**

_¡Encontró al amor de su vida! ¡En una biblioteca! Sí, es Ryusuke es bastante guapo. Yo también quiero un novio así._

Cansada y frustrada –muy frustrada- tire el libro que estaba leyendo a la cama, no malinterpreten, adoro los libros, amo leerlos y los cuido mucho, tengo tantos como mi pobreza me deja. Eran las 7:39 de la mañana, exactamente, y no había dormido un mísero segundo. La primera clase de la universidad estaba a punto de terminar y yo aún acostada en el pequeño y viejo sofá de mi habitación –también pequeña-, gruñí como oso que lo acaban de levantar a media hibernación. Me levante para arreglarme, aún tenía que llegar a esa clase de la profesora Anko, matemáticas avanzadas.

El reflejo que el espejo me devolvía no era para nada grato. Mi cabello lacio y rosa chicle estaba amarrado en un extraño chongo, unas enormes ojeras ya muy regulares bajo mis verdes ojos ¡seguían creciendo! Kami, la universidad acaba con cualquiera.

No había remedio, me di un rápido baño, me vestí con unos jeans de un azul casi negro, la playera polo de la facultad, y unas zapatillas deportivas. Estaba por salir cuando volví a ver mi reflejo, podría asustar a un niño pequeño, así que trate de volverme un poco más humana, el corrector de ojeras hace magia si se sabe usar.

Durante el viaje en metro, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, bueno, la verdad me quede dormida, y fue una suerte que mi cabeza tuviera ese efecto de resorte tan chistoso justo en el momento en que estaba por llegar a mi parada.

El reloj marcaba las 8:45, estaba a quince minutos de que la profesora entrara al salón, tenía cinco minutos para llegar y otros diez para tratar de hacer la tarea que no hice por leer ese mugre libro cursi.

Mi vida amorosa jamás había sido como en esos libros. Ni de cerca, sí, era una chica peculiar, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, como flor de cerezo, y lo más curioso es que mi cabello es justo de esa tonalidad, estudio ingeniería en informática, y mi vida amorosa es un asco. Tal vez porque soy exigente con las cualidades de los chicos; ni de cerca busco un hombre lobo, un vampiro o un ángel. Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Naruto –mi mejor amigo- trataba de llamar mi atención, seguro para regañarme por no haber entrado a las primeras clases. Le ignore, aunque no batalle mucho, mi mente aún seguía con el guapo Ryusuke que conoció a la bella Tomoyo en la biblioteca.

_¡Eso es!_

Ese día iría a la biblioteca. ¿Cómo encontrar al chico de tus sueños si no lo buscas? Los chicos no caen del cielo –reprimí una risa, mi cerebro tenía el vago recuerdo de haber leído un libro donde los chicos **SI **caían del cielo-.

Mis tripas gruñeron por comida como en eso de las once de la mañana, e impaciente a que llegara el final de la jornada escolar, no me quedo más que esperar.

Las seis de la tarde, más o menos a esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían terminado sus materias y se juntaban en la biblioteca a repasar. Suspire. Ese lugar lleno de libros era el edificio más grande de la escuela, y para ser sincera, jamás había entrado, con eso de las nuevas tecnologías, uno puede ver todos los libros desde la biblioteca virtual de la escuela, y en la comodidad de mi casa.

Otro suspiro. Entre. Recorrí en lugar con la vista. Enormes repisas llenas de libros, pero contrario a las de otras facultades, los libros no se veían antiguos, un poco desgastados por el uso, pero relativamente nuevos. En la entrada había unas escaleras para pasar a la segunda planta, donde había cubículos y salas de estudio, también un centro de cómputo, según informaba el croquis del lugar.

Pase directo entre las repisas, realmente no buscaba nada en especial, con gran disimulo checaba a los chicos del lugar, no había mucho que ver, la mitad de los chicos tenían pinta del tipo _freak_, otros simplemente tenían una imagen bastante descuida, no los culpo, creo que hasta los entiendo. Una hora más tarde me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida no se encontraba en esta biblioteca.

_Seguramente él estudia en su casa, igual que yo. Ya tenemos algo en común. _¿Cómo buscas algo si ni siquiera tú sabes que es lo que realmente buscas?

También agradecí salir de ese lugar, la biblioteca era demasiado tranquila, uno no puede ser uno mismo en ese lugar. Decidí caminar un rato, cerca de la Facultad había un gran parque, si lo cruzaba, podría tomar el metro una estación antes, y en el estado que estaba, no tenía ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación. Menuda carrera había elegido, mis mejores amigas habían tomado otra carrera y cada vez nos era más difícil coincidir en horarios.

En el parque no había mucha gente, eran como las siete y media, la mayoría regresaba de sus trabajos; Seguí el camino que iba zigzagueando entre el verde pasto y los árboles, corría un poco de viento, me gustaba esa sensación de libertad que me daba, solté el moño en el que había atado mi cabello y no tardó mucho en moverse al mismo compas. Reí, casi me podía sentir una niña de nuevo.

-Tks… -escuche a alguien quejarse, mire hacia todos lados, ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –_Genial Sakura, ¿Qué no has visto suficientes películas? El que pregunta "¿Quién anda ahí?" siempre termina muerto. ¡Rayos! Voy a morir. ¡Y sin haber amado!_

Estaba lista para todo –mentira, estaba muerta de miedo-. De repente, frente a mi apareció un hombre, mucho más alto que yo, creo que solo le llegaría al hombro, su cabello y ojos eran como una noche sin estrellas, y su piel de un color tan claro que ni siquiera parecía humano.

_¡Un Demonio! –¡un demonio muy guapo, cabe aclarar! _Agregue la nota mental de dejar de leer tanto libro de ciencia ficción y seres increíbles.

-A-Ayuda… -fue todo lo que dijo la persona y cayó al suelo.

Jamás en mi vida me había asustado tanto, el chico había caído como un costal de papas, sin saber que hacer, saque mi celular y marque al 911, le dije a la muchacha lo que había pasado, habían mandado una ambulancia.

Me agache y le con bastante dificultad le di la vuelta al hombre, para que quedara boca arriba, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello pegado a su cara por el sudor, su mano derecha descansaba en su abdomen, llena de sangre.

Había regresado a mi departamento, creo que esa noche solo pude dormir porque estaba bastante cansada, sin embargo soñé con los ojos negros de aquel chico, en cuanto la ambulancia había llego, se lo llevaron a urgencias para curarlo, el paramédico me había pedido mi nombre, aunque al principio me negué a dárselo, era eso o irme con ellos al hospital.

También desistí a mi idea de volver a la biblioteca, por ahora solo pensaba en los nombres para los 30 gatos que tuviera cuando fuera una solterona. Suerte que no tenía ningún hermano, no quisiera ser la "Tía-Sakura-solterona-cuarentona"

Fue hasta el quinto día después del acontecimiento que algo fuera de lo normal paso, alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa, no esperaba a nadie, al abrir la puerta, un joven de unos 17 años con uniforme de paquetería y entregas estaba en mi puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas color rosa palo, como mi cabello.

-¿señorita Haruno Sakura? –hablo el muchacho.

-Si-ii –conteste no muy segura. ¿Quién podría haberme mandado ese paquete. Lo firme, me entregaron el ramo y se fue el chico.

Lo puse en mi mesa y lo observe un rato sin saber qué hacer, realmente era hermoso. Dudando un poco, abrí un sobre que venia anexo.

…

_**Le debo mi vida, Señorita Sakura.**_

_**Permítame agradecerle.**_

_**Atte: Uchiha Sasuke**_

…

Me quede impresionada y sonrojada, empezando por la pulcra caligrafía, la manera tan educada de expresarse, sentía que esas pocas palabras tenían una presencia enorme. El resto del día no pude pensar en nada más que aquellas flores que descansaban en mi cocina. Trate de recordar un poco más de aquel hombre, pero nada venía a mi cabeza más que sus ojos.

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad en mi monótona vida, hasta que, tres meses después, frente a la puerta de la facultad me esperaba un carro negro, en un principio lo ignore, pero cuando tome camino a la estación del metro, un hombre de traje se bajó y sentí que me seguía.

-Señorita Haruno –escuche que me hablaba. Supuse que él era Uchiha Sasuke, era el mismo hombre que la ambulancia se había llevado, eran sus ojos.

Y ahora que lo veía, no era tan mayor, podría tener unos veinticinco años, era bastante guapo, pero no del tipo "chico guapo todas las de mi escuela están detrás de mí". Su belleza era diferente, de la que sentías que no te debías acercar porque pertenecían a clases distintas.

-Yo…. - ¿qué se debe hacer en este tipo de situaciones? Una risa se escapó de sus labios al verme que ni siquiera sabía que decir. _Genial, ahora pensará que soy una boba._

-Bueno, señorita Haruno, he estado buscando una manera apropiada por haberme salvado la vida… -comenzó a hablar.

-Yo no hice nada –le trate de explicar. –solo pasaba por ahí, y llame al 911.

-Las coincidencias no existen, señorita –me dijo –Sea el destino o lo que sea, si usted no hubiera pasado por ese parque, talvez yo hubiese muerto desangrado.

-Eso sería exagerar mucho, ¿no?

-bueno, como le decía, he estado buscando la forma de agradecerle, así que la investigue un poco, perdóneme por eso, sé que está a punto de graduarse, Ingeniería en Informática, muy buena elección. No sé si usted ya haya buscado un lugar donde trabajar, pero tengo un muy buen amigo que estaría dispuesto en darle trabajo en _HyuugaCorp, _que como sabrá es una empresa de calidad mundial en su rama de trabajo.

-de verdad no se tiene que preocupar –le dije cuando vi que ya casi tenía todo preparado. –y por favor, hábleme de tu, me hace sentir rara.

Trabajar en HyuugaCorp era un sueño para cualquier persona en el área de tecnología, la compañía daba un lugar para trabajar en la compañía a cada generación de graduados, pero yo había terminado en tercer lugar.

-Su historial académico es muy bueno, y como es un favor personal, Neji Hyuuga no tendrá ningun problema en darte un lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san –le dije cuando vi que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Ahora eres tú el que me hace sentir viejo, llámame solo Sasuke, Sakura.

**69696969696-FIN SAKURAPOV'S- 9696969696**

-Señor Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke-san lo visita –hablo Matsuri, la secretaria de presidencia de Hyuuga Corp. La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando pasar a un pelinegro de piel clara.

-En el último año tus visitas se han multiplicado bastante, Sasuke –rio el castaño de ojos luna mientras servía dos Whisky.

-El último año haz tenido una asistente de presidencia bastante sexy – le contesto el Uchiha aceptando la bebida.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Sakura ha sido uno de los mejores empleados que he contratado – le siguió el juego el Hyuuga.

-y me lo debes a mí –tomo todo el crédito el ojinegro.

-Si tu primo no hubiera tratado de matarte, y esa chica no hubiera estado en ese lugar, mucho menos si no te hubieras enamorado perdidamente de ella, no estaría aquí.

-¿Quién hablo de enamoramiento? –se quejó en forma de juego el Uchiha.

-cualquiera con un ojo sano sabría que estas detrás de Sakura desde hace tiempo, aunque ella es un poco lenta en esos aspectos. –rio el castaño.

-hoy te la robare para comer

-ni me hables de la comida, hoy iré con Tenten, eso de la boda y arreglos es un total dolor de cabeza. –el pobre Hyuuga se masajeo la cabeza.

Dos segundos de silencio después, alguien toco la puerta, y después de un leve "adelante" entro una chica de cabellos rosas, que muy diferente a su típico atuendo de diario, a su trabajo iba enfundada en una falda larga de tubo negra con una ligera abertura en la parte de atrás, a juego con una blusa de botones rojas, en su pecho se mostraba un gafete con su foto nombre y la leyenda "asistente de presidencia". Aunque por momentos pensaba que "Mano Derecha de Neji Hyuuga" le vendría mejor.

Sakura estaba encantada con su trabajo, aunque en un principio había tenido problemas con Tenten, la prometida de su jefe, quien creía que estaba detrás de su futuro esposo, basto con ver a la inteligente Sakura Haruno frente a Sasuke Uchiha para que la castaña se diera cuenta de que la pelirosa no estaba interesado en el Sr. Hyuuga, y con la dulce bipolaridad que solo una mujer es capaz de poseer, empezó a adorar a la ojiverde.

-Neji, Tenten acaba de llegar, Matsuri hizo las reservaciones al restaurant que pediste, y no te olvides que a las 4:30 es la junta con SunaGakure para renovar el contrato del software. –hablo la pelirosa, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

-muchas gracias Sakura, tú también deberías de ir a comer, esa junta pinta para ser larga. –le dio libre el castaño.

-Ya que esta libre, te invito a comer –se adelantó el Uchiha llevándose a rastras a la chica.

**69696969696- SAKURAPOV'S- 9696969696**

Después de que Neji había desaparecido, me quede trabada frente a Sasuke, a pesar de que últimamente lo veía seguido, aun no podía actuar con normalidad frente a él, mi cerebro se estancaba y se perdía en esos ojos que desde la primera vez que vi, me robaron el alma.

A los tres meses había aceptado que me había enamorado del Uchiha, a veces salíamos a comer y cosas así, pero nunca pasábamos a más, sin embargo, al sentir su mano sujetar la mía, una corriente eléctrica viajaba por mi cuerpo, nos metimos al elevador, y me quede observando en las paredes metálicas.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, trague grueso de solo pensar en la cercanía, en estar encerrados en ese pequeño espacio, bajando a una velocidad constante por casi 90 pisos.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Sa-ku-ra? –escuche como susurraba mi nombre, lento, despacio, varonil, tan Sasuke.

-¿he-ee? Yo no estoy ne-erviosa

Podría decirles que me contesto, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo, mi cerebro se apagó cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moverse lentamente, como una ligera caricia, sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, apegándome más a él, y no supe cómo ni cuándo, mis manos viajaron a su cuello, haciendo ligeros movimientos, sintiendo su cabello.

La puerta se abrió, me separe rápidamente de él, frente a nosotros estaban Neji Hyuuga y la futura señora Hyuuga, quien solo sonrió divertida al ver mi aspecto.

-ustedes no pierden el tiempo –rio Neji mientras ambos entraban al elevador y continuábamos bajando los 15 pisos que faltaban.

-Estas roja, como un tomate –escuche que Sasuke me decía al oído, solo para que yo escuchara. – amo los tomates.

_**Hoy es un día muy especial para mi, porque justo hace cinco años tome una desición que no sabía hasta donde iba a llegar: Abri una cuenta en fanfiction, si, en esta página donde he conocido a mucha gente muy linda! Asi que hoy les digo GRACIAS por aguantarme tanto tiempo aquí, por leer mis fics y todo el apoyo que me han dado con sus comentarios y favoritos.**_

_**ARIGATOU!**_

_**Me despido esperando estar otros muchos años por aquí!**_

_**MaGySouh**_


End file.
